roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1389 Machyal Qualens Voriel, G.
in Further Inachria with husband [[977 Old Cortisal Qualens Candoam, M.] and wife 1299 Tantany Qualens] Machyal Qualens Voriel (born -36) Linked by: 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "When Sural spoke out against Qualens, he was derided as an anachronism of a bygone age, and a Little Roaman who would stop at nothing to disparage those such as Qualens who had embraced Issycrian culture. Qualens and his allies had huge political and popular support. Sural had found himself once again as a pariah, this time ostracised not by the might of a dictator but by the workings of the very democracy and constitution he had fought so hard to save. He continued to castigate the state of affairs as Qualens had his son Machyal Qualens Voriel appointed in Further Inachria, treating that province as a family holding against every ideal of the Republic. Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, a man that Sural had seen as an ally only a few years before, acted in the same vein as Scruval Qualens, assigning his own brother as Governor of Straecy." 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. Step-Son "The appointment of Scruval's son Machyal Qualens Voriel as Governor of Further Inachria was waved through by the Senate, as was that of Proud Machyal's brother Hessal Sarevir-Machyal in Straecy. Degnal did not take any overt actions, but began to disassociate himself from his husband and his young wife. Clearly both Scruval and Proud Machyal had agreed at the parley not only to put aside their rivalry, but to divvy up the Republic into personal fiefdoms which would be kept within their respective families through systematic corruption. Sural was right: the Republic that Degnal had fought for since he had joined Rheumy Renyal's fleet at the start of the Crylaltian War thirty years before was in mortal danger. Degnal just had no idea what he could do to save it." "Rumenal is currently serving as Captain of the Zearchisian Well, while Old Degnal Seltalt Voriel is serving as Captain of the Ismisian Well, both in Further Inachria under Scruval's son Machyal Qualens Voriel." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Son "Despite his dislike for his wife and husband, Scruval had a son within the year, named Machyal Qualens Voriel. Scruval doted on the boy, perhaps hoping that he could raise a man with whom he felt he could share his interests. " "Laeval Tividy, husband of Scruval's sister Tantany Qualens, was elected as Sentinel, but both he and his colleague Rumenal Scobry died during their terms in office, adding to the sense of chaos in Roam. Tantany's other husband Cortisal Qualens Candoam had been appointed as Captain of the Felegrin Well, leaving Tantany alone in Roam, where she grew close to Scruval's son Machyal, her nephew. " "Tantany Qualens, his wife and Scruval's sister, would come with Scruval to the Chaeledon Well, where she married Scruval's son Machyal Qualens Voriel, who had comforted her following the death of her husband, the Sentinel Laeval Tividy. The avunculate marriage was seen as scandalous in Roam, but actually appeased Scruval's Inachrian citizens, for whom such marriages were more commonplace. " "Scruval's son Machyal and his halfblood-brother Aloof Pronimal Juctor Qualens were selected as Officers the second year of Scruval's term as Governor, despite the transgressions of Aloof Pronimal's father Aloof Prellal." "Scruval's increasing political influence was reaping dividends for his family members. His son Machyal and halfblood-brother Aloof Pronimal were selected again as Officers, and served throughout the slave rebellion that erupted in Nelunty that became known as the Home War. " "Cortisy followed her new husbands to the Augyron Well, where Sepredal and Brillal had amassed a fearsome number of Inachrian phalanxes bolstered by Issycrian mercenaries from across the Sound, allied with the Roaman legions. Scruval was to command the overall battle with Old Degnal commanding the Roaman legions. Sepredal and Brillal played their part, as did Scruval's son Machyal, who acted as liaison with the Inachrian forces, and Scruval's halfblood-brothers Aloof Pronimal and Freckled Prellal Juctor Qualens, and the brilliant young commander Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, who had accompanied Scruval back from Roam. The organisation of the Issycrians and the valour of the Roamans utterly routed the slaves, and Trucidal died in the battle without ceremony. " "The appointment of Scruval's son Machyal Qualens Voriel as Governor of Further Inachria was waved through by the Senate, as was that of Proud Machyal's brother Hessal Sarevir-Machyal in Straecy. At first the appointment of Scruval's son was presented as a regency of sorts while Scruval was serving as Consul, but Young Sural Pavinny Ops had railed against the suggestion in the Senate and the Forums, successfully convincing many that regencies were for kings, and that Scruval's stranglehold on the Senate was tantamount to tyranny. In return, Scruval, with the aid of Proud Machyal and his political allies, launched a brutal defamation campaign against Sural, deriding him as an anachronism of a bygone age, and a Little Roaman who would stop at nothing to disparage those such as Scruval who had embraced Issycrian culture. " "His first Qualens grandson (and nephew) Renyal Qualens was born at the Augyron Well to his son Machyal, sister Tantany and the Marshal Old Cortisal Qualens Candoam the same year that Scruval supported his friend Sepredal Juctor Candoam into a term as Consul, despite his widespread personal unpopularity. " 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "The appointment of Scruval's son Machyal Qualens Voriel as Governor of Further Inachria was waved through by the Senate, as was that of Proud Machyal's brother Hessal Sarevir-Machyal in Straecy. At first the appointment of Scruval's son was presented as a regency of sorts while Scruval was serving as Consul, but Young Sural Pavinny Ops had railed against the suggestion in the Senate and the Forums, successfully convincing many that regencies were for kings, and that Scruval's stranglehold on the Senate was tantamount to tyranny. In return, Scruval, his political allies, launched a brutal defamation campaign against Sural, deriding him as an anachronism of a bygone age, and a Little Roaman who would stop at nothing to disparage those such as Scruval who had embraced Issycrian culture. Proud Machyal, who had once counted Young Sural amongst his most trusted allies, found that the Senator's obsession with the constitution was inhibiting the Republic from achieving greatness, particularly his plans to pacify Crylalt, and signed off on the defamation campaign. "Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Governor Category:Governor of Further Inachria Category:Qualens Category:Voriel Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Officer Category:Officer in Tyranny Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer in Home War Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Current Governor Category:Absent Roam Category:Current Captain in Further Inachria